1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal having a roll-key and method of processing an input signal using the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing the roll-key to a prescribed portion of a front side of the mobile communication terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, in case that there are too many items are displayed via a display device of a terminal, a navigation key or a side key provided to one side to be used in adjusting a volume is used to move a cursor upward or downward. So, if the number of the items is too great, it is very inconvenient for a user is to press the side button several times.
In order to solve the inconvenient problem, a mobile communication terminal, which is provided with a roll-key facilitating a cursor to move using a roller rotating and moving upward and downward and a signal according to a rotation of the roller has been proposed.
However, methods of utilizing the mobile communication terminal provided with the roll-key in various ways have not been sufficiently provided yet.